The Prince and Princess
by Gena Usagi
Summary: These two fight against each other yet fall for each other as well
1. Default Chapter

Hey! This is Star Writer and this will be my second fanfic all though I haven't finished my first one yet. ~_~*  
But this is such a good idea, in my opinion, and had to write it. My first fanfic is a GW/SM crossover titled "A Pirate's  
Dilema". A lot of people think it's a cool story. I hope they won't be angry that I'm balancing to stories on my   
shoulders. But this one may not be as original as my first. Depends on how many reviews I get!  
  
To more important issues, I don't own DBZ or SM. Sorry!  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
Prolouge  
  
"Two more Saiyans even more powerful than me are on their way here even as we speak! They will be here in a year!"  
Evil laughing filled the air.  
  
"WHAT?!" screamed an alien with green skin and angry, dark eyes. Right now those eyes rested on the Saiyan  
warrior Ravidtz.  
  
"They heard everything you just said about the Dragonballs and they will come to find them, I promise you. And when  
they get here you are all doomed!" Ravidtz began laughing again. Piccolo, sick of the man, growled and sent a ki blast  
at the warrior and blowing him into the next dimension.  
  
Little did Piccolo know, someone was watching all the events taking place and set out on her own mission to prepare  
for the arrival of the Saiyans.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
"So, what do you think, Vegeta? Wanna go find these Dragonballs?" asked a huge bald man staring at a smaller one.  
  
The smaller man, although he wasn't that small, five nine at the least, sat on the log and smirked. He opened his eyelids  
to reveal black, intense eyes that sent shivers down the larger man's back.  
  
"Is it worth it, Nappa?" he asked.  
  
"I-I-I guess so," stuttered Nappa. "We could wish for immortality and fight forever with these Dragonballs!"  
  
Vegeta stood up and Nappa cowered away. Vegeta turned away from Nappa and pulled out a small controller. With the  
push of a few buttons a hum could be heard in the air, becoming louder. Nappa copied these movements and soon two  
pods landed and one Saiyan got in each.  
  
Their destination: Earth.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
It's short but it's a prolouge. What do you expect? Just kidding ^_^  
Please Review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

Second chapter is here! And again, please review! All comments and suggestions are welcome.  
  
I don't own SM or DBZ.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Princess Serenity felt the power of each of the planets flowing through her.  
  
"I will defeat you, Beryl, in the name of the Moon..." she threatened as she powered up. It was time to end this.  
  
"YOU?! Pitiful little princess Serenity?" taunted the evil queen.  
  
Serenity felt the power in her crystal and raised it into the air.   
  
"Cosmic Moon POWER!!" she screamed and the crystal emitted a light that acted as a barrier as the queen's onslaught   
hit it.  
  
Neither gained the upper hand until Serenity felt her power at it's peak. This was it. She called upon the planets' powers  
and gathered it all inside of herself then into the crystal. The crystal flashed furiously and with the command of it's owner   
would release the power.  
  
Serenity's crescent moon birthmark began to glow.  
  
"COSMIC MOON POWER UNITE!!"  
  
A large ball of pink energy began to emerge from the crystal and gained size as the princess poured all the energy into the   
attack.  
  
"NO!!" screamed Beryl as she was vanquished. The ki still grew and soon engulfed even it's creator, giving back some of   
the precious energy she lost. The light covered the whole north pole and could be seen from space.  
  
As the light faded, Serenity detranformed back into Sailor Moon and fell to her knees, shaking.  
  
"It's finally over," she wispered.  
  
But now a silver light descended upon her. She didn't fight it, knowing exactly who it was.  
  
"Mother."  
  
"Yes, Bunny. It is me," replied the soft spoken late Queen Serenity. "I just want to say how proud I am of you. Beryl is  
gone and I can now take you to the next level of your power. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes, Mother," answered the princess.  
  
The queen took her daughter's hand and turned the palm up. She began to chant softly and placed her fingertips in  
the princess's hand.  
  
The princess gasped as she felt her body accepting this strange new energy. It flooded her senses and pain shot through  
her. She didn't cry out but fainted instead.  
  
When she awoke, her mother was kneeling with her head in her lap. The queen was smiling.  
  
"Congragulations, Usagi, you have just recived your new powers," said Queen Serenity. "Now it is time for you to  
transform and return to Earth. The Saiyans will be there soon."  
  
"But how will I-" Usagi's question was cut short as her mother placed a locket in her hand.  
  
"All you say is 'Moon Star Power Transform'. The rest will come to you when you tranform into Sailor Moon."  
  
Usagi stared at her mother's beautiful face and nodded. She stood up and did as she was told.  
  
"Moon Star Power Tranform!" she screamed. In a flash of silver light stood Sailor Moon. But now she looked different.  
  
Her fuku was nearly identical in the colors except that on the collar the lines were now silver, the red bow on the   
front was now silver near her new brooch and faded into red about halfway. The streamers were the same way but longer.  
The red bow in the back was identical to that on the front, the streamers on this one going to her knees. Her blue skirt  
was slightly longer, nearly mid thigh, and had a silver trimming along the edge. Her boots were white now with red along  
the tops and crescent moons to top them off. Her hair was the same except for the two sapphires that now sat on each bun.  
Even her tiara was different. It was now silver with a sapphire crescent moon in the middle. Her lips were graced with  
gloss that made the natural red hue more bold.  
  
"Thank you, Mother," she barely managed to say before she was once again surrounded by a column of light.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Vegeta had sensed it.  
  
That power was huge!  
  
His eyes scanned the Earth and he found a large flash of pink at the north pole and had assumed that was what it was.  
  
But as the light died down, so did the ki.  
  
'Nothing to worry about. The fool's probably killed himself with that blast.'  
  
His eyes lingered on the dying light again before he closed his eyes again and began to meditate.  
  
"We will arrive on Earth in three hours, Prince Vegeta," came the computer's monotone voice. Vegeta growled at the   
computer for interrupting. He knew it wouldn't help. But it still felt good to do it anyway.  
  
He leaned back and drifted to sleep.  
  
'I better get some rest before we get there,' he thought to himself but his mind kept wandering to the large blast that he   
saw even from this distance.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Finished with this one now! YAY!!  
  
Please review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three

This is chapter three for those of you who have been lost already. Hey, I'm getting there myself! ^_~ No hard feelings.  
  
But anyways, I don't own SM or DBZ.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Usagi had been training when it happened.   
  
First she sensed the enormous amounts of energy and the huge explosion. She immediately lowered her ki to nearly zero.  
  
Out of all the Z fighters, she was the one who could lower her power the most.   
  
Usagi thought of heading toward the powers but decided it would be best if she didn't. Goku's son, Gohan, was on an  
island training with Piccolo. She was the one that Goku had asked to watch over Gohan and she had first tried the job but  
saw that Piccolo treated Gohan like his own son. Piccolo would never let anything happen to Gohan.  
  
She had given up on that although she would periodically check up on him.  
  
And she also noticed he had surpassed some of the Z fighters in skill and power.  
  
He would be the one the Saiyans would go after first.  
  
She powered up and rocketed through the sky. She could already feel the massive kis headed for the warriors' island.  
  
'I hope I get there in time!'  
  
After a few minutes of intense flying she could see the island. It appeared the Saiyans hadn't gotten there yet. Thank  
Kami!  
  
She landed behind the two who were in their fighting stances and looking in the direction of the arrival points of the two  
Saiyans. They didn't detect her and she couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Piccolo. Gohan. I'm ashamed. You didn't even sense me and say hello," she teased. Both of the two "men" spun around,  
ready to attack any fiend who set foot on their island. When Piccolo saw who she was he relaxed. Gohan still looked   
skeptical.  
  
"Usagi, don't do that! You scared us half to death!" snapped Piccolo.  
  
"It's good to see you too, my old friend," said Usagi and she embraced him. He returned the hug and began to laugh.  
  
"I haven't seen you in how long? Two, three years?" he asked.  
  
"Two. I've been busy the last two first because of Beryl and then training for this too." He looked puzzled.  
  
"How did you know about this? Who told you?" he enquired.  
  
She bowed her head. "I was there with Radvitz. I'm so sorry, when I finally got there, Goku was already gone and Radvitz  
was saying of how these two others were coming here. I would have said hello but didn't have time. Forgive me?" she  
begged, giving him her best puppy eyes. "Besides, I defeated Beryl and saw my mother too. I have another tranformation!"  
  
"That's great! Now we have a chance to beat these goons," Piccolo said. Gohan still looked confused. He had heard his   
father talk about a person named Usagi, he thought, but how could she help them? She hardly had any power and what  
about this talk of a new tranformation?  
  
Usagi glanced at Gohan and laughed when she saw the expression on his face. "Hey, Gohan. How's it been?"  
  
"I've been fine... but who are you?" asked the yound boy. Usagi chuckled.  
  
"Your father hasn't talked about me? Just wait till I see him later. I'm Usagi, your father and I grew up together. Oh, all  
the antics we got into. He was six years older than me and we were inseperable. But then I had to leave to learn of my  
past when I first tranformed into Sailor Moon."  
  
"And found out you were the Moon Princess," added Piccolo.  
  
"You're a princess?!" yelled a bewildered Gohan.  
  
"Hai.''  
  
"Hey, you guys, get ready! They're coming!" This came from Piccolo. Both him and Gohan got into fighting stances but  
Usagi didn't. She just waited.  
  
Four more people arrived.   
  
"Yamcha, Tien, Krillen, Chao-su, so great to see you guys again!" greeted Usagi.  
  
All four of the new arrivals paused a moment, studying the woman. Then they noticed the hair and silver blue eyes.  
  
"USA-CHAN!!" they all shouted and rushed forward, hugging their best friend and princess. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Training and defeating Beryl," she answered.  
  
"You defeated Beryl?"  
  
"Said I would, didn't I?" she asked, a playful glitter in her eyes. They were all caught up in their conversation that they   
didn't notice the two objects on the horizon coming quickly towards them.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Vegeta's scouter picked up five more kis at the place they were headed to. Six were small yet there was one extremely  
weak power level there as well.  
  
'We came all the way here and aren't even going to be able to fight a real battle!' thought the angry Vegeta and he   
cursed.  
  
Finally a small island came into view and the scouter indicated that that was the place the power levels were at. He   
motioned to Nappa who had the stupidest grin on his face. Vegeta rolled his eyes. 'Out of all the Saiyans there used to be, I get  
stuck with the most idiotic one of them all."  
  
Vegeta and Nappa slowed down and began to hover over the island, surveying their surroundings.  
  
Vegeta then spotted a group of men gathered around a woman. They were so caught up in the conversation that  
they wouldn't have noticed him and his comrad until the woman's shoulders straightend and she spun about, looking him  
right in the eyes.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter Four

This is chapter four. I'm working as hard as I can on it so relax.   
  
I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
The guys were talking to Usagi and weren't paying attention and Usagi couldn't because of the bombardment of questions.  
So she couldn't quite sense the Saiyans until they were right above them.   
  
She quickly turned around, already in her fighting stance and the others did the same. She looked straight into the black  
eyes of the smaller Saiyan. The other one was huge!   
  
She studied the smaller one and saw that he had spiky hair that stood straight up, handsome face, and muscular body.  
A smirk creased his features.  
  
"Well, if it isn't a bunch or weaklings! And you're the strongest people on this planet!"  
  
Usagi's face flushed with anger and she stepped forward. "How dare you call us weak! I know for a fact that I'm a lot   
stronger than baldy over there!" she said as she nodded towards the larger Saiyan. She didn't say that she was stronger   
than the one she was facing off to because he held a tremendous amount of power.  
  
He smirked and Nappa roared.  
  
"There is NO WAY that YOU'RE STRONGER than ME!!!" Nappa exploded.  
  
"Even impossible things happen," Usagi taunted. The smaller Saiyan laughed and baldy grew bright red. Usagi couldn't help  
but chuckle herself.  
  
"Princess, be careful!" warned Chao-su. Usagi turned towards him.  
  
"Chao-su, relax, I can handle it. I promise!" she smiled and turned back to the two Saiyans.  
  
The bald one was staring at her, his mouth wide open and the smaller one was staring at her as well, a frown on his face  
and one black eyebrow higher than the other.  
  
"You're a princess?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. Why?" Her head cocked to the side and a frown crossed her face as well.  
  
"What race?" he prompted.  
  
Her frown deepened and her brows knitted together. "Lunarian. But why do you want to know?" She was getting   
impatient.   
  
"Vegeta, didn't the Lunarians become extinct over a thousand years ago?" asked the bald one.  
  
"Yes, they did. Now, woman, you better tell me the truth!" yelled Vegeta.  
  
"I AM the Lunarian princess, you jerk! I was sent to the future by my mother when our kingdom was destoryed and  
was reincarnated here. So here I stand, wondering if either of you have the guts to fight me!"  
  
"How dare you speak to the Saiyan Prince like that, fraud!" charged Nappa.  
  
"You're not worth it," snapped Vegeta. "You are no princess and have the power level of an infant. You'd be defeated by  
Nappa in no time."   
  
"Then prove it," she provoked.  
  
"Fine. Nappa!"  
  
"Right on it, Vegeta," he offered, smiling. Vegeta walked to a large rock and sat to watch the fight.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Usagi watched Vegeta walk away.  
  
'So he's a prince, is he? Could have fooled me,' she thought to herself as she watched Nappa stretch. 'Dope.'  
  
Nappa finished the ridiculous routine and advanced on Usagi. She waited until the right moment to tranform.   
  
Suddenly Nappa shot forward and threw a punch. But hit nothing. She had ducked off to the side and was backing up.  
She raised a brooch that she had produced from her pocket and screamed "Moon Star Power TRANFORM!!"  
  
She was surrounded by a bright light and everyone looked on in shock and amazement as she was covered by ribbons  
and morphed into Sailor Moon.  
  
The light vanished and there she stood in her sailor fuku. The Z fighters were relieved to see the beloved super hero  
there. Nappa and Vegeta were shocked as her power sky rocketed.  
  
'So she is the Lunarian Princess,' thought Vegeta. 'She would be perfect to help me carry on the royal blood.' He smirked   
at this idea.  
  
Nappa wasn't ready when she came at him. She punched him in the stomach and he doubled over in pain. Then she  
hit him in the back and he lay sprawled on the ground.  
  
"Who's weak now?" she hissed at him. He quickly recovered and went for her. She was fast and moved to the side as he   
ran past her. "Neptune Deep Submerge!" she commanded and a large wall of water hit Nappa. He yelled out in pain.  
  
''Mother, you were right. I do know what to do," Usagi said as she watched Nappa. He slowly came to his feet and turned   
towards Usagi.  
  
"Lucky shot," he growled.  
  
"So that's all it was? Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I'm on a lucky streak today. What do you think?" she asked   
sweetly.  
  
"I think you better shut up because here I come!" he warned and threw a large ki blast at her. She retaliated by throwing  
one at him as well.   
  
The two blasts collided and exploded. Dust and rocks flew everywhere. Usagi began to cough and couldn't see. She flew  
into the air and looked for Nappa. He came out of the cloud right under her. She wasn't prepared and didn't have time to  
defend herself.   
  
She closed her eyes waited for the slam of Nappa but never felt it.  
  
"Vegeta!!" Nappa's voice.  
  
Usagi's eyes snapped open and she gasped at what she saw. There was Vegeta hovering in front of her, one hand holding  
the fist of the larger Saiyan easily.  
  
"What are you doing Vegeta?!" questioned a confused Nappa.  
  
"I've changed my mind, Nappa. I want her alive. Go fight with the other ones." Nappa glared at his prince but obeyed.  
  
"NO!!" Usagi screamed and began to race towards her friends but was abruptly stopped and forced around.  
  
"Don't interfere," warned Vegeta. Usagi narrowed her eyes at him and he laughed. "Feisty, aren't you," he mocked. Her  
chees turned dark pink with anger. She tried to pull her arm from his grip but it only tightened, digging into her tender   
flesh.  
  
He descended and pulled her down as well. She watched as Nappa began to fight with Yamcha.  
  
Yamcha was losing energy fast and Nappa knew it. Usagi's eyes widened in horror as Nappa threw an energy blast at the  
defenseless Yamcha, sending him to the next dimension.  
  
She began to struggle against Vegeta's hold but to no avail. "Let me go!" she yelled at Vegeta, clawing at his hand. He   
didn't let go. Tears where now pooring down her cheeks as Chao-su blew himself up while attached to Nappa's back, hoping   
it would be enough to defeat the giant.  
  
Unfortunately it wasn't. Chao-su's sacrafice had been for nothing. Tien was furious. He used the last of his strength to   
attack Nappa but it didn't work. So much like her mother's end, but it worked in the way Serenity wanted it. Usagi was   
alive and defended the Earth. But then these two showed up...  
  
Poor Gohan. He felt guilty for not attacking the Saiyan when he was supposed to. Piccolo was ignoring him. Krillen was   
upset because Piccolo didn't understand what it was like for such a young boy to fight to save the world.  
  
The fight was held off for three hours so everyone could rest. Nappa had gone off to find something to do. Vegeta   
remained with Usagi by his side. He appeared to be sleeping. Even then he looked cross.  
  
'He's asleep, the idiot. Doesn't he know that you don't fall asleep during a time like this?' she wondered. His hand was   
still on her arm and she gently touched it. She meant to move it from her arm but he was lightning fast. Now his hand   
held hers and she was staring into his eyes.  
  
"Don't do that again," he warned.  
  
"Let go of me."  
  
"No."   
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
"What are you going to do with me?" she wispered.  
  
He turned back to his original position, eyes closed. She could only see his profile.   
  
"You are of royal blood. Very powerful royal blood as I do. You and I are the last royalty of each of our races. It is only  
right if we produce a new line of heirs to carry on our bloodlines."  
  
Usagi stared at him, her eyes wide with shock. He wasn't serious. He couldn't be!  
  
"You're joking, right? Just a few hours ago you thought I was a weak woman and now-"  
  
"But, as you said, you weren't weak, were you? And you were the Lunarian Princess after all, am I right?"  
  
Oh, Kami, he was serious. She became desperate.  
  
"Oh, come on, what use could I be to you?" she yelled.  
  
"You are going to produce our offspring who will then inherit both of our powers and carry on the royal bloodline for both of  
us. And you will do as I tell you, end of story!"   
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
End of chapter four! Five is coming up hopefully very soon. Keep posted!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter Five

As I said, chapter five would be out soon and here it is! Enjoy! ^_^  
  
I don't own SM or DBZ.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Usagi just continued to stare at him. Her face filled with anger, determination, and fear.  
  
"How DARE you speak to me like I'm supposed to bow down to your every whim and let you do things like that to me?!" she   
screamed. She began to claw wildly at his hand.  
  
"Stupid woman!" he yelled and stood up, bringing her up with him. He walked away from the spot they were in and  
dragged her behind him, cursing as she kept fighting him. He pulled the remote for his space pod out of his armor and  
punched in a code. The humming filled the air as the pod roared towards them.  
  
Usagi watched as the odd spacecraft landed in front of them. The door opened and she saw the small compartment. She  
realized his intent and struggled harder.  
  
"NO!! I am not going into that thing I swear!"  
  
He walked closer to the pod until he could reach the computer inside. He entered a command and threw the struggling  
woman onto the small couch. He closed the pod door before she could react and heard the hiss of gas filling the pod.  
  
When he turned around, the three remaining people were staring at him, pure shock and horror on their faces.  
  
"You gassed her!" the small boy accused.  
  
"Sleeping gas," Vegeta informed them and began to walk past, the struggles of the woman beginning to cease from inside   
the pod. But the green man stepped in front of him. They stood eye level.  
  
"Get her out of there!" he ordered Vegeta. Vegeta's eyes narrowed. He once again started to walk around the green man  
when he was swung around.  
  
Vegeta let out a blast of wind energy and threw the green man back against a mountain not far behind. Vegeta walked   
back to the rock he was previously sitting on and began to meditate.  
  
'All right, you fool, now you have a very powerful princess in your possesion and she is worthy to mother your children  
but she will never go for it. What will you do? You could force her but she'd fight you the whole way. Besides, you'd   
never sink that low.'  
  
He frowned as he thought about the situation at hand. There was only one solution. Take her with him.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
It was seven hours later that Vegeta finally returned to the pod.  
  
Nappa was gone. Vegeta had seen to that. Only the small boy and short bald one remained. The Namek had been killed  
by Nappa. That was why Vegeta had done away with his "partner". Now there was no way of finding the Dragonballs.  
  
He had spared the boy and the other man. There was no use for them now. They could go home now. That was   
what he was going to do. He knew they were worried for the woman but didn't say anything. But he demanded her name.  
They gave it to him.  
  
It was Usagi or Princess Serenity when she was in her princess form. Right now she was Sailor Moon.  
  
He opened the pod and she lay on the small couch, sound asleep. Her soft breathing drifted to his sensitive ears. Her  
golden hair surrounded her form.  
  
He knelt to one knee in front of her and gently lifted her up into his arms. He sat down on the settee and positioned her  
next to him.  
  
The coordinates for their destination were already in the computer and all he had to do was press the ignition button. The  
monotone voice of the computer came on but he paid no attention. It was all on the body next to his.  
  
She was still in her transformed state. He frowned and tried to find a way to get Usagi back. His eyes landed on the   
brooch and he remembered that that was what she used to tranform. He grasped it and gently pulled it away from her   
body. In a flurry of light and ribbons, Sailor Moon disappeared and there sat Usagi, stirring slightly. He smiled as he studied   
his work.  
  
The pod had just exited Earth's atmosphere and it began to fill with the gas once more. Vegeta went to sleep while   
staring at his princess.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
"We will be arriving on Planet Vegeta in thirty minutes, lord Vegeta." The computer.  
  
Vegeta stirred as he heard the voice and felt a warm body next to his. He looked down and saw Usagi there. Then he   
looked out the window toward his planet.  
  
Vegeta-sei. His birthright. His kingdom. All his.  
  
He sighed and leaned his head back against the cushioning.   
  
He was the last Saiyan of royal blood and had thought he was the last royal of any kind in the universe.  
  
But then he found Usagi and found out he was wrong. Not only was she a princess but Lunarian as well. And beautiful.  
They would make a wonderful family someday with powerful offspring.  
  
He growled when he thought of "family" and "offspring".  
  
She could never go for it. But she would. She would produce their children and help him rule this kingdom. They were the  
last royals and they had to work together.  
  
Honestly, he didn't know why she wouldn't want to do this. A Lunerian and Saiyan child would be the most powerful being  
in the universe and would be the key to carrying on their kingdoms.  
  
"We are now entering the atmosphere of Planet Vegeta."  
  
The pod turned fiery red and plummeted toward the planet. The palace had been informed of his arrival and technicians  
were working on bringing his pod down safely.  
  
The space pod was guided to a soft landing pad that reminded Vegeta of a large bean bag. The pod landed in it's soft  
folds and bounced a bit before finally stopping completely.  
  
Usagi moved against him and he looked down at her. Her eyelids fluttered before slowly opening, revealing tired blue  
eyes. They suddenly snapped wide open and she jumped back, or as far back as she could in the enclosed space, staring  
at him. Her face creased in anger and she pointed a finger at him.  
  
"You-" she began but stopped and gasped as the door slowly opened.  
  
"Prince Vegeta, are you all right? Where's Nappa-" asked the worried technicians but jumped back as Usagi jumped out  
of the pod, pushing them away and running for the large metal door. It was unlocked.  
  
Vegeta cursed as he copied her actions and walked after her. There was no need to run. He knew this palace like the   
back of his hand and he knew she wouldn't be able escape from the grounds.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Chapter five finished! Time to celebrate with some nice Coke! But do you think I should at...hmmm, let's see... 1:15 am?  
I think so. Maybe it can keep me awake long enough to finsh chapter six!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter Six

The Coke worked! It is 2:00 in the morning and I feel refreshed! Hehehehehehe... But, you know the routine,  
  
I don't own Sm or DBZ, blah blah blah...  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
"NO!" shouted Usagi as she found another locked door. She sprinted down the hall and tried another one. This one, too,  
was locked.  
  
'Don't these people ever air out this place?!'  
  
She turned a corner and looked down another long corrider. There was a single door at the end.  
  
'Maybe that's the way out!' she thought excitedly. She ran down the hallway and turned the fancy door knob. It opened.  
She sighed a breath of relief and stepped inside, quickly shutting the door behind her. She leaned back against the cool   
wood, her eyes closed, trying to catch her breath.  
  
Only when she opened them did she realize her mistake. This wasn't the courtyard or outdoors for that matter!  
  
A large room stood before her, a massive four poster bed stood in the middle with a white comforter and black sheets,   
dark red curtains gracing the two large windows on either side of the bed, and a door leading into another room on the left  
wall. It must have led to the bathroom.  
  
'Bathrooms have windows, don't they?' Usagi thought to herself. She put her ear to the door she came through and   
listened for any footsteps. There were none.  
  
She ran into the bathroom and quickly scanned it. Huge jacuzzi, big sink with a mirror that nearly covered the entire wall,  
a shower... and a window!  
  
"YES!" She rushed to the window and opened it. She stuck her head through and looked down. "Oh no!" she groaned.  
"This is WAY to high!"  
  
She leaned farther out the window and looked around for a ledge or a tree anywhere near her. About tweleve feet   
beneath the window was a ledge. It was the sill of another window.  
  
'If I can get down there then perhaps I can get in there,' she pondered. She backed away from the window and thought  
of the best way to get out without killing herself when she heard the slam of a door. She froze. She couldn't move.  
  
She knew it was Vegeta from the ki she felt. Heavy foot steps made their way to the bathroom door and it was thrown   
open.  
  
'No time! Better to just break my legs than stay here!' she reasoned with herself. Vegeta looked furious and he began to  
walk menacingly towards her. She swallowed and charged through the window. 'Tuck and roll, tuck and roll...'  
  
She did just as she was trained to do. Her feet hit the ground and she immediately pulled them close to he chest and   
rolled once. She sat there, kneeling in the soft grass and looked back towards the window.  
  
There was Vegeta, looking shocked. He was probably wondering why she didn't just fly. Well, she could only fly in her   
transformed state. Otherwise, she wouldn't have just tried to kill herself!   
  
Both just sat there staring at each other when Vegeta made a move to come out the window as well. Usagi was snapped  
back to her senses and rose to her feet slowly, making sure there weren't any broken bones.   
  
She turned away from the palace and began to run towards who knows where when she ran into a wall. She looked up   
and saw Vegeta's familiar smirk.  
  
"So she did make it out of the palace. Guess I was wrong. But then I didn't think that you'd actually JUMP!" He laughed   
and grabbed her upper arms, flying into the air and floating back into the window she just went through. Her head was   
hanging in defeat.  
  
He set her down on her feet and pushed her into the bedroom. "I'll have to have that window bolted," he said under his   
breath yet loud enough for her to hear. Then he walked around her and reached for the door to walk out.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
His hand paused over the handle and he turned his head to look at her.  
  
"I'll make a deal with you. I will fight you and if you win you can do what ever you want with me. If I win, then you put  
me in one of those space pods and send me back to Earth. What do you think?" she challenged.  
  
He thought this over for a moment and shook his head. His hand touched the door knob and he had just started turning  
it when she was suddenly beside him, holding the door closed.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you're not ready to fight me. You'd lose and I wouldn't have the challenge I would want."  
  
"And how do you know that I'm 'not ready to fight you'?" she seethed. He didn't have an answer. "Because I'm a woman.  
Because no woman would ever be able to defeat the almighty Saiyan Prince!" She scoffed. "Yeah right," was all she said   
and turned away.  
  
That was it.   
  
"And you think that you would be able to hold your own against me? All right. How does right now sound? I'm ready for it  
but are you?"  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Sorry it's so short but I ran out of things to say for this chapter. Next will be longer, I promise!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter Seven

Okay, remember in the summary when I said that Usagi and Vegeta fight with each other? Well, sorry to keep you waiting  
but here it is!   
  
But I don't own SM or DBZ even though I wrote this story... which I do own. ^_^  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Vegeta led Usagi down a long hallway and opened a large steel door. Usagi looked inside and gaped.  
  
"Woah! This place is HUGE!" she exclaimed. Vegeta smirked as he watched her walk inside the warehouse-type room  
and look around. The center of the room was cleared out with very few training machines near the walls. The ceiling was  
probably around a hundred feet high, he guessed.  
  
As the princess admired the room, Vegeta shut the door and began to power up. Usagi sensed it and turned around, a   
smile on her lips. A sinister smile.   
  
As Vegeta came towards her, Usagi took out her brooch, said the command, and was quickly transformed into Sailor  
Moon who immediately began to power up as well. She walked towards Vegeta and they met in the middle of the room.  
She only came to the base of his throat even with her boots on.  
  
"Ready?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied softly. Vegeta took a swing at her but she ducked, kicking his feet out from under  
him.  
  
He never hit the ground but caught himself. She took to the air and Vegeta was on her tail.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam SMASH!" she yelled and threw a golden beam of concentrated light at him. He dodged to the side   
and watched as the beam hit the ground and decimated the padding and concrete beneath. He turned back only to see  
a fireball heading for his face. He flew out of the way and came up from beneath Usagi, grabbing her ankle and catapulting  
her to the floor.  
  
He didn't hurt her but she was shocked by the attack. That was exactly what he wanted. Not to hurt her but show her   
not to do that little stunt again.  
  
She was furious, her face turning crimson. She came to her feet and he blasted an energy ball at her. She uncovered the  
crystal in her brooch and formed a barrier between her and the ball. He flew towards her while she was distracted and   
grabbed her by the shoulders, tackling her to the ground and backing away. Both were panting and out of breath but didn't  
slow down.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" A discus of energy came at him and he smirked. It wasn't much and he knocked it out of the air  
with his hand before it hit him.   
  
"Darn it, it still doesn't work!" she yelled. She came to her feet and ran towards him. He leaned to the side, catching her   
by the waist and forcing her to her knees.   
  
She blinked once when he got her down and opened her flashing silver blue eyes to see an open fist in front of her face.  
  
"Bam," was all he said and she looked at him in horror, the first person to EVER defeat her in the eight years that she had   
been Sailor Moon. She closed her eyes as she felt tears form in her eyes.  
  
Vegeta smirked as he saw her give up. She was all his now. He reached down and pulled her to her feet. She didn't look   
at him or look up for that matter. He started walking off, intending for her to follow. But she didn't.  
  
He looked back and frowned. "Let's go," he growled. She didn't make a move to do as he said but looked up, watery blue  
eyes meeting coal black ones.  
  
"Congragulations, my lord. You have just dealt me the first blow of defeat in the eight long years of my fighting life. You  
should pat yourself on the back because many thought of me as being invinsible. You have just proved to them that they  
were wrong. Please excuse me," she said, her voice wavering. She ran past him as she de-tranformed and he made no   
move to stop her.  
  
He watched her retreating back, her hair floating behind her. He cursed himself. He had hurt her even if he didn't want to,  
although it wasn't a physical wound. This one was much deeper. It was her pride that he had crippled and he knew the  
pain of that.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
'This can't be! How can a low-life like that jerk beat me? Why did I make that deal with him?' she screamed at herself as   
she ran down the corrider. Tears were now rolling down her cheeks but she didn't care.  
  
"Usagi!"  
  
She stopped in the middle of the passage but didn't turn around. She was in no mood to face him right now. His tread   
could be heard coming up behind her and she tried to catch her breath from the run and fight. Her eyes were closed, her   
cheeks wet.  
  
She felt his hands on her shoulders and he forced her around to face him. She turned her furious eyes on him.  
  
"Straighten up! It was one time and probably your last. You had better get off that royal cloud of yours and get used to  
the taste of defeat! You have grown spoiled from not being beaten before like a child who gets whatever she wants from   
her parents whenever she asks for it!" he told her. He paused and his eyes narrowed. "I can't believe that I ever thought  
you were worthy enough to carry on the Saiyan race."  
  
Usagi stiffened as he said this. How dare he call her a spoiled child!  
  
"Oh, I'm hurt! I'm not worthy to create a family for you! Well, you listen to me, BUDDY, I'm worthy enough for anything   
that you plan for me!" she argued, pointing a finger at him and prodding him in the chest. "I'm the only princess in this   
universe that we both know of and I am the most worthy person out there for you!"   
  
Usagi then realized what she had just said and her eyes widened. She swallowed and stepped back, away from the man   
that she had just said, in a way, she loved. And that she had agreed to help him in his plan.  
  
Vegeta looked just as shocked as she was but quickly regained his composer. He smiled a warm smile and stepped forward,  
enveloping her in his arms.  
  
"It's about time," he said against her lips as he brought his down to hers.  
  
And she welcomed it.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
*A-hem* A little spicier than I intended it to be but it's supposed to be there to MOVE the story along. That's as lemony  
as this story is going to get so don't go hoping for much more. Sorry!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter Eight

I think that some of you people are confused on the fact that Vegeta-sei is still there but Vegeta is one of the last Saiyans  
anyway. The fact is, he is one of the last Saiyans because many died in battle and he's the last ROYAL Saiyan. The  
other people on the planet who aren't Saiyans are kind of like immigrants. I'm sorry, I should have explained it sooner  
in the story and not the author notes. Oops. ^_^;*  
  
But, to break the silence and to get on with the story, I don't own SM or DBZ.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Usagi awoke at the warmth of sunshine on her bare back.   
  
'It's too early to wake up,' she thought groggily and nestled her face deeper into the pillow. It smelled like... Vegeta.  
She smiled and breathed deep. The previous day's events came rushing over her and she sighed, content.   
  
She turned over to look for Vegeta and frowned when she realized he wasn't with her. She sat up and got dressed. He   
had provided a plain white day dress for her that went to mid calf and had short sleeves that only covered her shoulders and  
left her arms bare.  
  
As she sat in the bathroom finishing her hair she heard the door click open and shut. She smiled and went into the   
bedroom, intending to see Vegeta but it was one of the maids who worked in the castle.  
  
"Lady, would you please follow me? The Prince would like to see you," she said, her voice ringing through the room.  
  
Usagi's smile widened. "Of course."  
  
She followed the young girl through the maze of the palace's corriders. Finally they came to a large open room and  
Usagi could see the movement of people inside. Stained glass windows lined the walls.  
  
She looked around the room and she finally spotted Vegeta leaning over a table covered with papers. He looked up and   
spotted. He smiled and came towards her.  
  
"Usa, I'm sorry I left today without telling you but I didn't want to wake you," he explained.  
  
"It's all right, Vegeta. But what's going on?" she asked. She peered over his shoulder and tried to read some of the   
documents he was reading over before she came in.  
  
He sighed and turned towards the table again, her hand in his.  
  
"I have some bad news. A man named Freiza has learned about a planet named Namek and has also found out that there  
are Dragonballs there. I have to go there and try to stop him."  
  
"Then I'll go with you-"  
  
"No. This is more than you can handle, Usagi. I don't want you getting hurt!"  
  
"Vegeta, I can take care of myself! You wouldn't have to worry about me," she told him.  
  
"Usagi, do you remember last night? What if you're expecting and you go there and fight? I won't let you do that! It's  
too important that if you are going to have our child and something happens to me there's still hope for our kingdom."  
  
She was about to argue some more but knew it would be useless. Once he decided on doing something he wouldn't  
budge. She just turned away from him and stormed out.  
  
But she didn't go back to their room. She went to the space room.  
  
She opened the door and walked inside. Technicians were already preparing Vegeta's pod and didn't notice her. She  
felt inside her pocket and felt her brooch. That was all she would need.  
  
"Excuse me. I'm Princess Usagi and I have orders from Prince Vegeta to head for Namek. He will follow in a few days."  
  
"But we haven't got a pod ready for you-" said a startled assistant.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I will only be there a few days before the prince arrives. He can bring the neccesary supplies then. It's  
urgent that I leave now. Just put in the destination for Namek and don't disturb the prince. He's extremely busy preparing  
for his departure."  
  
The assistant nodded and went to do as he was told. Usagi frowned, hoping Vegeta wouldn't punish the boy for being   
tricked by her.  
  
In a few moments the pod was ready and she got in, bracing herself for the launch. It felt like a free fall and she dug her   
nails into the soft cushioning and closed her eyes. The pod filled with gas which she was very familiar with by now and she   
relaxed.  
  
'This is right. I love Vegeta too much to let him do this. I'll destroy Freiza before he ever gets to Namek,' she thought to  
herself as her eyes drifted shut and she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
"Lord Vegeta, it will be a few days longer than expected before we are finished preparing your pod for your journey," said   
an old space coordinater thatplanned all of Vegeta's space trips.  
  
Vegeta frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "And why isn't it ready?" he asked.  
  
"We are still making the preperations needed for the trip, your majesty," said the technician, bowing before his prince. "We  
did not know that you would send the mistress before you and then send the supplies for you both in your pod."  
  
Vegeta's frown deepend and he uncrossed his arms and stiffened. "Usagi has left?"  
  
"Yes. You did not know? She said that you were busy and were not to be disturbed because of some important issues.  
She was to go to Namek and wait for you to arrive."  
  
"I didn't. Is there any way that you can turn the ship around and bring her back?!" Vegeta was getting worried and he  
was using his anger to mask it. He growled as he thought of what he would do to her when he got a hold of her. "Forget   
the supplies, get me a pod ready NOW!" he ordered and left the room.  
  
Vegeta went straight to the throne room and looked for his adviser.   
  
"Artemis, I need you to do somethings for me while I am gone. The princess has just made off to Namek no doubt to face  
Freiza herself and I need go after her. Meanwhile, you are going to plan a party.''  
  
"A party? Just a regular party, Vegeta?" asked Artemis. Vegeta smirked as he heard the sound in Artemis's voice. His   
adviser knew exactly what was going on.  
  
"Do I ever plan just regular parties, Artemis, without a VERY important purpose? Of course I don't! It's a wedding! A  
celebration of me actually finding someone for myself and not taking my anger out on you or the people any more!"  
  
"It will be a REMARKABLE celebration indeed, sire. Now, what of the bride? Shouldn't you go after her?''  
  
"I'm right on it, dear friend," said Vegeta as he walked back to the space room. But he stopped and turned his head to   
look over his shoulder. "And design a pair of matching throwns and crowns, got it?" Artemis nodded and Vegeta resumed his  
trip.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
"We will arrive on Namek in thirty seconds. Please prepare for landing."  
  
Usagi opened her eyes and looked out the window. She saw a planet that looked remarkably like her planet Earth. She   
frowned and closed her eyes again.  
  
'Oh Vegeta, please let me do this. I can't let you get hurt.' She sighed as she thought of her love. A sudden jolt brought  
her to full attention and she sat straight up. Then she realized that she must have entered the atmosphere. She braced  
herself in her seat and braced for the landing.  
  
It was nothing like the soft landing they had on Vegeta-sei. Oh no, this was earth shaking. She sat still, thinking she was   
dead. But as she heard the hiss and clunk of falling dirt and rocks she opened her eyes and let out a breath she didn't   
realize she was holding in.  
  
"We have landed on Namek," came the cold voice. The door opened and she looked out.  
  
As she observed from space, this planet was very much like Earth. The only differences were the sky, which was green,  
and the multiple suns in the sky.  
  
But then she noticed something else. Kis. Three of them. Two were very powerful and the third was... undescribable.  
  
Two others also caught her attention and she became fully alert, tracking them. They were very close and headed   
straight towards her. But they were somehow familiar... somehow...  
  
Her eyes widened in realization.  
  
"Krillin! Gohan!" she laughed and climbed out of the crater, following their powers.  
  
She thought of tranforming but decided against it. Too much power would be given off and she didn't want to be found.  
  
Yet.  
  
There was a cliff and she went to the very edge. She scanned the landscape and saw what she was looking for.  
  
She smilied and whistled. The two flying spots stopped and appeared to be looking at her. She laughed and began waving  
her arms in the air, rising her ki just a bit so they would recognize her.  
  
They must have because they began to rocket towards her.  
  
"USAGI!!" came a familiar voice.  
  
"Krillin! Gohan!" she called and they landed right in front of her. Krillin only came to her chest and she smiled and set a   
hand on the tops of both their heads. "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"We came for the Dragonballs so we can wish Goku and the others back! Since Piccolo was killed, the Dragonballs   
disappeared and this was the only place there were any," explained Krillin.   
  
Usagi frowned. "You shouldn't have come here. It's too dangerous," she said. But her face brightened and she added, "But  
it's good to see you guys!"  
  
"Usagi, you seem different," said Gohan. "What did you do?"  
  
Usagi flushed. She didn't want to tell them about herself and Vegeta. Not right now.  
  
"Oh, it's nothi-" She cut herself short as she snapped her head up, looking into the sky. There was an object just coming   
through the atmosphere and was going to land near their position. A huge energy was being emmitted from the space craft.  
  
"Vegeta," was all she could say. "We have to get out of here now! That's Vegeta's pod and I just can't face him right   
now," she said and ushered the two to the edge of the cliff. Then she remembered she couldn't fly like this and she didn't  
want to tranform because it would be harder to mask her energy that way.  
  
"I'm sorry to tell you guys this but you'll have to carry me," she said nervously. "I know he'll have a scouter with him and  
he'll be looking for me."  
  
"We can handle it," Gohan said confidently and him and Krillin locked their arms under hers and floated down the cliff face.  
They set her down on her feet and they began to run.  
  
"Usa," gasped Krillin as they ran, "what did he do to you to make you so scared of him?"  
  
"I'm not afraid of him. I know he might throttle me if he finds me but not too bad," she laughed. ''I came here to save him!"  
  
"Save him?!"  
  
"Yup. I love him."  
  
Krillin frove in his tracks and Usagi grabbed him and dragged him behind her. The pod impacted with the ground behind   
them and they nearly stumbled with the force of it.  
  
"That mountain! We can hide there till he leaves but we have to lower our power levels to nearly zilche to get out of this!"  
she said. The two obeyed and they ducked behind the huge rock structure.  
  
Vegeta had just come out of the pod and was most likely scanning the area for her. She tried to sense her companions' kis  
and could barely find them if they weren't right next to her. She smiled.  
  
Gohan looked genuinely frightened and she put and arm around him.  
  
"It's all right. If he does find us, he won't hurt us. He really is a kind man, just not a kind past." She stood up and   
motioned to Krillin and Gohan to stay down. She walked around the side and looked toward the site of Vegeta's landing.  
  
Sure enough, there he was, floating in the air and his scouter beeping. Apparently it was picking up the three other powers  
and hadn't picked them up yet.  
  
'But it will,' she thought and chewed her bottom lip between her teeth. He knew she could lower her power level greatly   
and would most likely investigate. They had to leave. Now.  
  
She turned back to Krillin and Gohan and motioned for them to follow. "No flying," she wispered, knowing Vegeta would  
pick it up. She began to run towards a forest that wasn't far from where they stood and told Krillin and Gohan to go inside.  
She paused and looked back.  
  
"Usagi?" asked Krillin.   
  
"Huh?" She snapped back to reality.  
  
"Why don't you want him to find you if you love him?"  
  
"He'll send me back to Vegeta-sei and make me wait for news of his death, that's why. He's too proud to have a woman   
fight his battles but this is the only option open right now," she told him, then added softly, "and I don't want to have his  
child without him with me."  
  
"WHAT?!" both of the warriors exclaimed.  
  
"You're going to have a BABY?!" This came from Krillin.  
  
"I'm not totally sure but I think I might." She was completely calm and composed about this.  
  
"You mean you... and him... YOU-?"  
  
"That's how you make a baby, Gohan. But just don't tell your mom I told you that," she joked.   
  
"Usagi, you came here to FIGHT when you could be carrying a CHILD?!"  
  
"Yes, Krillin. But please don't lecture me. I already got it from Vegeta and I don't need it from you too!" She put her   
hands on her hips. "I thought you'd be happy for me, Krillin. I'm going to have a family and I want you to be one of the   
godparents! What do you say, Uncle Krillin?"  
  
Krillin just stood there, mouth hitting the ground. Usagi cringed and turned to Gohan.   
  
"And you'll be a cousin, Gohan. Your father is my adopted brother and your his son so that makes you family," she said.  
Gohan brightened at this and proudly accepted his new role as cousin to royalty. Thank Kami he wasn't completely like  
Goku. He'd be OVERLY excited about it.  
  
She turned back and yelped when she saw that Vegeta wasn't where he was when she turned away. She still felt his ki  
and it felt... closer.  
  
"Krillin, snap out of it! He's close and we have to get out of here! Quickly now, into the forest!"  
  
They ran and came to a lake. There were a few islands there and she pointed to one. The two understood and picked her  
up, flying over the blue water and landing on the island. A small cave was there and she pushed her friends inside.  
  
Just as she did, she heard a voice. An angry voice. She tasted the metallic taste of fear in her mouth when she heard the  
ferocity in Vegeta's tone. He still hadn't located them but would soon and the more he had to look the worst his wrath   
would be and worst still for the people who had to weather it.   
  
She prayed for those who would.  
  
"Let's get going. I don't want oyu guys to see him when he's angry. But keep your kis DOWN! I don't know exactly how   
his scouter works but I'm just not up to seeing how it does," she wispered and urged them through the forest. "Are you   
guys the only ones here?"  
  
"No. Bulma is with us but we left her back at the spaceship so she didn't get into any trouble," said Gohan. Usagi nooded.  
She understood how Bulma was.  
  
They walked a while and lost track of time. Usagi paused and sighed, arching her back and stretching her arms to the sky,  
yawning. She rubbed her back when she felt it pop.  
  
"Usagi, are you all right? It's not the baby, is it? We can stop if you-" Krillin was ranting till Usagi quieted him with two  
words.  
  
"Shut up." But she was smiling as she scolded him playfully. Krillin looked at her a moment before laughing and rubbing  
the back of his head with his hand.  
  
"Sorry, princess," he laughed.   
  
Usagi tried to sense Vegeta but couldn't. He was gone. She smiled and relaxed.  
  
"You can get off gaurd, he's gone. Now, about finding the Dragonballs..." she trailed off as she felt a sudden surge of  
energy.  
  
Then two more. The three she had sensed when she first arrived.  
  
Screaming could be heard and she gasped, running to meet the threat. Gohan and Krillin were right behind her.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
You asked for a longer chapter so here you have it! Chapter nine is under way.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter Nine

Like I said, I was working on chapter nine. Would I lie?  
  
I don't own SM or DBZ.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
"Where could she have gone to?" Vegeta growled as he shot over the land, looking for any signs of his princess. His scouter wasn't picking up on any power levels besides the three high ones which most likely belonged to Freiza and his henchmen.  
  
'How will I be able to control her after this? She's headstrong and would sooner tell me to go sit on it than listen to me!'  
  
Suddenly one of the powers sky rocketed and he feared the worst. He turned around headed for the most powerful ki.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
Usagi skidded to a halt at the edge of a valley and hit the ground. Gohan and Krillin were soon beside her.  
  
"Usagi, what is it?" Krillin asked. He saw her white face and looked down. A village of some kind was under attack by some REALLY weird looking guys. One was pink with spikes all over his body, another one had bluish green skin and dark green hair, and another was in a hover chair and had two long horns coming out of the sides of his head.  
  
Krillin looked up at Usagi and he saw that she was very worried. He frowned and watched the attack. The village apparently belonged to these people who looked like Piccolo. Some were huddled together and a few were standing in front of the alien in the chair.  
  
"If we give you the Dragonball, will you leave our people alone?" he asked.  
  
The man in the chair smiled. "Of course I will," he said.  
  
The Namek frowned and turned away, making his way inside a house and soon came back with a huge golden ball held in front of him. It had two red stars on it.  
  
"You guys, that's a Dragonball!" whispered Usagi.  
  
"It is?" pondered Gohan. "It looks too big to me to be a Dragonball."  
  
"I'm positive. We should stay up here and wait and see what they do to these people. For some reason I don't trust that guy. Not for a minute."  
  
The two warriors beside the princess nodded and continued their vigilance on the village. The old Namek gave the ball to what Usagi believed was Freiza. He giggled when the ball was placed in the hands of his green henchman.  
  
"Now you will do as you promised and leave," demanded the elder.  
  
"Promise? I never promise to anything, Namek. Now tell me where the other Dragonballs are or I will destroy this happy  
little town of yours, one by one," hissed Freiza. The Namek gasped and drew back, anger settling over his face.  
  
"I will never tell you, you monster. Now leave!"  
  
"Fine. Have it your way," threatened Freiza. He saw the elder's supporters and smirked. In a flash they all fell to the ground.   
  
Usagi nearly cried out but stuck her fist in her mouth. Tears began forming in her eyes and she blinked them back.   
  
Two children were huddled near another older Namek and hid their faces in his tunic when the event occured, sobbing. Usagi wanted to go down there but decided against it. To actually beat these guys she would have to tranform in front of them. But she didn't want them to know unless there was no other choice. And the choices were narrowing fast.  
  
Usagi growled and prepared to go down there and straighten things up when Freiza threw a blast at the care taker of the small ones. Gohan and Krillin did the same.   
  
Freiza aimed his sights at the small children. He smirked and sent a ki ball right at one. The small boy fell to the ground and didn't move.  
  
Tears were falling down Usagi's cheecks as she got to her feet.  
  
"Guys..." was all she said and they began to power up. She transformed and jumped down the cliff face just as soon as Freiza made an attack for the boy.  
  
"Don't even think about it! I will not allow you to bring any more harm to these people!" she warned as she stepped between Freiza and the Namek boy as Gohan and Krillin scooped him up and took off.  
  
"And you would be..." said his green skinned companion who was giving her an inspection that made her skin crawl. But she didn't allow any of them to see this.   
  
Instead she used a smirk that she picked up from Vegeta and answered, "Your worst nightmare." This caused the demons to laugh and she took this advantage to fly into the air and throw a column of fire down upon the unsuspecting men and laughed as they were blasted by it.  
  
"My hair is toasted!" This had to of come from the green haired freak.  
  
"When I get my hands on that wench I'll..." Pink dude.  
  
"Then why don't you do that Dodoria and stop making empty threats!" Freiza's girly voice.  
  
The next thing Usagi knew a mass of pink erupted from the fire and headed for her. She gasped and took off towards the mountains.  
  
'This guy's fast,' she realized. He was gaining on her. She had an idea.  
  
She averted her flight and headed down to the ground. As soon as her feet hit the ground she took off running.   
  
Then she sensed it. Vegeta's ki. It was close and coming straight for them.   
  
"Vegeta!" she heard Dodoria yell. She spun about and saw Dodoria still in the sky but another figure was in front of him. Dodoria's back was to her and she could vaguely make out the other person. It was the hair that gave him away.  
  
He didn't look like he had seen her yet and she meant to sneak away but Dodoria just had to open his big mouth.  
  
"Vegeta, this has to wait! I have orders to destroy that annoying woman down there from Lord Freiza himself!" Dodoria pointed behind himself and down to Usagi who stood frozen.   
  
Vegeta craned his neck to look over Dodoria's shoulder and frowned. Usagi felt shivers run down her spine from the look he threw her.   
  
She began to back up slowly, her eyes trained on the angered prince.   
  
"Don't even think about it, Usagi. We're going to talk as soon as I finish off this annoying pink blob," threatened Vegeta and glared at Dodoria. Dodoria looked horrified.  
  
"N-Now Vegeta, do you really think you can beat us?!" challenged Dodoria. Vegeta smirked and laughed at the foolishness displayed by the alien.  
  
"Yes," was all Vegeta said and powered up. Dodoria was terrified. He spun around and was blasting off when Vegeta suddenly let out a huge blast of energy, the pink mass dissolving inside the bright light.  
  
Usagi dove to the ground when Vegeta attacked, debris and dust flying all around her.  
  
Finally the dust settled and she coughed once before rising to her feet. She dusted herself off and looked in the sky for Vegeta. He was no where to be seen.  
  
She started to panic and began to back up and powered up to get out of there but was caught from behind and twisted around.  
  
She stared right into deep black eyes.  
  
"H-hi Vegeta," she stuttered, trying to sound cheerful but failed miserably. She tried to laugh but choked on it in her throat.  
  
Vegeta frowned and his eyes narrowed. "And would you mind telling me why you came here even when I forbidded it?" he asked softly, anger dripping from the words nonetheless. Usagi suddenly felt foolish of cowering before this man and straightened her shoulders and putting on her most regal and decisive face.  
  
"Because I wanted to, that's why. I don't care if you are the prince of the second most powerful race in the universe, if I want to do something I won't come to you for permission!" she informed him.  
  
Vegeta's back straightened and he took a step back, a smirk on his face. This scared Usagi. She was genuinely frightened of Vegeta right now. If it weren't enough that she had left Vegeta-sei and went against Vegeta, she had just told him that she didn't care what he said and that if she wanted or had to she would do it again.  
  
And it was the truth.  
  
"You're starting to act like a queen now, aren't you? I just hope you weren't expecting me to bow before you. That just isn't my style," he mocked.   
  
"Oh, shut up!" she shouted at him and spun around, marching off. He caught her arm and turned her back around.  
  
"So your true colors are showing," he said softly. Usagi gritted her teeth to keep from opening her mouth and saying something she might later regret.  
  
He saw her do this and smirked, bending his head down to meet her lips in a kiss. Usagi hadn't been ready for it and her knees nearly turned to jelly beneath her. She reached up and held onto his shoulders to keep from sinking to the ground.  
  
Vegeta ended the kiss as quickly as it started. He looked down into her face and laughed softly. She was his.  
  
"Now, to get you back on a ship to Vegeta-sei..." he said and straightened up, taking hold of her arm and pushing her towards the landing site of their pods. She snapped out of her trance when she knew where he was taking her.  
  
"Vegeta, no!" she yelled and struggled against his hold. He was shocked and didn't tighten his grip. She ran from him and before he could do anything she was gone.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
  
'Not again!' Vegeta thought angrily as he looked at the spot where his princess was. 'I need to get a tracker on her or something to keep tabs on her!'  
  
He had nearly gotten her to the pod but she apparently learned a new trick. It was too fast even for him.   
  
She was also more skiddish. It seemed like she was hiding something from him and he would find out what it was.  
  
He removed his scouter from his pocket and brought it to his face, looking for any sign of Usagi. There wasn't any.  
  
He cursed her for being able to outsmart him.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
*sigh* So tired.... Well, here's your true ninth chapter. I kind of got click happy and uploaded this chapter before it was finished. Go ahead and tell me how ditzy I am because it can't get much worse than this. It won't hurt me, I promise. It's kinda funny, though, when you think about it. ^_^* 


End file.
